


Rescue

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [80]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Invasion, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF Stephen Strange, Celestial Peter Quill, Gen, Harley as Rescue, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Tony and Peter are stuck and the rest of the team are too occupied with the alien invasion to help them. Initiate Rescue Protocol.





	Rescue

Was New York cursed or something? Was there a beacon that was only visible to bad guys and aliens with ill intent that shouted 'Attack Here'? At this point, Tony wouldn't doubt it. Everyone's dinner was so rudely interrupted by an alien attack, and Wanda had made everyone's collective favorite. Stew. Simple, sure...but it was hearty and filling and the witch didn't hold back with flavor.

Now they would have to return to cold stew. It was still good when heated up, but nothing beat fresh off the stove stew. Even Peter was a little peeved. So they left Diana with Cassie (at least _they_ could enjoy the stew the way it should be enjoyed), and Harley made his way down to the lab. He was the team's external eyes and ears, and there had already been a couple of occasions that he saved someone from a back attack or from being swarmed.

"Dad! Peter's falling!" Harley's voice shouts over the comm, and Tony stops in mid air to look for his younger son.

Harley barely gave him the location before Tony was flying toward Peter and his heart dropped into his stomach when he indeed saw the younger teen falling from a skyscraper. Spiderman showed no signs of moving to save himself, so the billionaire didn't waste anymore time to swoop in and catch him before he painted the pavement. Except an alien had the falling body in its sight as well and Tony barely saw the large weapon it carried (some sort of plasma cannon maybe), before he was turning to cover Peter from the oncoming blast. Tony grunts when they're both forcibly tossed through a nearby abandoned building, and when they roll to a stop, the building groans dangerously above them before collapsing.

Tony had been knocked out for a couple of minutes, and when he came to, he found that both he and Peter were stuck. Miraculously Peter had escaped being buried under the concrete, Tony not so much. He attempts to lift the rubble on his chest, but when the surrounding pieces crunch in warning, he releases the concrete and gasps out. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don'tfreakout._

"F-Fri...reboot the comm and give me vitals from Karen." Tony hisses. His chest wasn't the only thing under pressure. His right leg was buried too.

He was trying to ignore the pain in his arm too. The scars were flaring up.

"Peter only shows signs of a minor concussion and a few abrasions from when the building collapsed." Friday answers almost immediately, and the next moment he was overwhelmed by concerned shouting over the comm.  
"Tones! I swear if you don't answer--" Rhodey yells.  
"I'm okay! I'm fine Platypus. At least for now, but me and the kid are out of commission until someone can dig us out."  
"Are you hurt or in immediate danger?" The colonel asks.  
"Uh...no. I'm a little buried but the suit should hold. Peter got lucky but he's kind of counting sheep right now."  
Clint was the next to speak up. "Uhh...guys? I think Mama Bear is about to give Quill a run for his money."

That was all Tony got before his comm went dead again. There was only one thing Tony could think of that would have Stephen supposedly giving Quill a run for his money. He was beyond pissed. He probably saw both Tony and Peter go down and have the building collapse on them, and pulled out all the stops. Right now, Stephen was the all powerful Sorcerer Supreme and his eyes were probably glowing green. At least he could come back from that by himself. Quill on the other hand would go completely berserk and only Scott or Cassie could bring him out of that. Safely at least. The space pirate would eventually calm down by himself but sometimes it took too long and he was a danger to anyone nearby, so Scott was usually sent in to calm the beast.

A loud boom not only echoes from outside his and Peter's location, but it also sent vibrations through the area. The rubble above and around them shuddering from the disturbance. Mama Bear was definitely pissed.

"FRIDAY, are you still talking with the tower?"  
"Yes Boss."  
"Initiate Rescue Protocol." Tony huffs out as he tries to move the rubble the slightest bit. The pressure was making it hard to breathe, even with the suit. If he could even move it just enough to relieve some of the pressure on his chest, it would be a relief. FRIDAY quickly had him stop though. Any more movement from his position could risk bringing more of the rubble down and potentially crushing Peter. He was also a little worried that Stephen's power could potentially disturb the ruins he and Peter were stuck under and bring it all down even more. Hence the rescue protocol. Tony was afraid that it could be dangerous to wait for someone to finish fighting off aliens to come dig them out.

He would have sighed with relief if he could breathe properly when he heard the sound of repulsors, and he waited nervously as he heard the rubble being shifted. It was slow going, and Tony was just _waiting_ for the wrong piece to be moved, but he built AI's to help with these kind of situations. 

The rubble to his left shifts, the Rescue suit appearing in the opening, and Tony immediately points over at Peter. "Get him out first before you help me." 

Rescue steps over Tony and his concrete tomb, grabs Spiderman, and carefully takes him out of the ruins before returning to Tony. The billionaire waits as the suit scans for possible ways to safely move the concrete off of him, but when moments pass with no movement, Tony frowns.

"Hey! Hey! Today Spudicus!" Tony says to get Rescue's attention.  
"There's a problem." Harley says. "Moving any of this could bring more down."  
"Shit. Can Thumbelina be spared?" Tony asks and swears quietly when Harley shakes his head.  
"Scott's down."  
"Great. That means Porcupine isn't an option either."  
"Yeah. Mom and Quill are pretty pissed right now." The teen elaborates before walking closer and gripping onto the slab of concrete on Tony's leg. "If you move the piece on your chest while I move this, we have maybe three seconds to get out."  
"We're doing it." Tony grunts as he prepares to shove away the rubble on his chest. "On three."

Tony starts the count, and as soon as he gets to three, he and Harley both shove the rubble off and immediately fly toward the exit as the building groans loudly. More concrete crashes behind them, where Tony had previously been laying, and they barely manage to make it out of the collapsing building. The last moment had them rolling on the ground when some rubble clipped both Tony and Harley's suits, and they come to a stop against a nearby car, their breaths coming out in one woosh.

"Now I know why Mom is always yelling at you." Harley says when he catches his breath.  
"Don't tell him. He might just kill me right now."  
"TONY! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" 

Tony cringes when Stephen flies over to them, his eyes still glowing green when he lands in front of the two, and the engineer allows his helmet to recede. The green glow in Stephen's eyes fades as he looks both his husband and son over (Harley had let his helmet recede as well), and then he rests his head on Tony's chest.

"I thought you and Peter were dead when I saw the building fall."  
"Where _is_ Peter?" Tony looks over at Harley and he points in the direction of the tower.  
"Vis took him back home."  
"Okay. Good. I'm assuming the invasion has been taken care of?" Tony looks around until Stephen looks up at him.  
"Quill is cleaning up the stragglers but yes." The sorcerer then proceeds to smack the side of Tony's head.  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
"For putting Harley in danger! You should have waited!"  
"It was his idea!" Stephen's glare intensifies and Tony sighs. "I'm sorry _tesoro_. For what it's worth, I did ask about our resident dumbass couple first."  
Stephen huffs. "Speaking of, Victor was able to scan Scott on my way over here. He's just knocked out. He should wake up soon to calm Quill."  
"I hope so. I don't want to pay more money than I have to."

The three of them move to their feet and Tony hisses at the pain in his right arm. He had completely blocked out the pain when he and Peter were stuck, but now that they were safe again, his scars were flaring up painfully with a vengeance. He holds his arm to his chest in reflex, but Stephen gently grabs his arm and waits until the nanites crawl away to soothe the pain with magic. It was just a temporary spell. Stephen would focus more on it once they got back home and didn't have to worry about alien stragglers around them. As it was, one saw them just a couple of minutes ago and was preparing to attack them until a pillar of light erupted from the ground and skewed it. It was promptly thrown halfway down the street.

"Go home. I'll come as soon as Scott wakes up." Stephen says as he gently releases Tony's arm and the nanites cover it again. "Thor will stay behind just in case too."

For once, Tony didn't feel like arguing. His arm ached, he was hungry, and damn he wanted that stew even if he had to heat it up. With that thought in mind, he and Harley fly back to the tower while Stephen flies back in the direction he came from. When they landed and made their way up to the family floor, their armor crawls back into their housing units and Tony throws his stronger arm around Harley's shoulders.

"How is SARA working out for you?" He asks as they step off the elevator and Cassie hands them reheated dinner.  
"_Really_ helpful." Harley answers and sits at the table.  
"She's only connected to FRIDAY right now but maybe in the morning we can get her connected to Victor and Karen. We'll get her integrated to your room too. Sound good?" Tony says and Harley nods when he finds himself unable to verbally answer. Mouth full of stew and all.  
"Totally would not recommend being pistol whipped. Thanks for asking." Peter says from his spot at the table, one hand holding an ice pack to his head, and the other holding his spoon. "I have a killer headache."  
Tony rolls his eyes. "I'm sure Brucie gave you some pain killers. Besides, much better than being a smear on the ground. You're welcome."

The boys continue to snark at each other and the girls (Cassie and Dia) just roll their eyes as they clean up and reheat dinner for the rest of the arriving team. It was nothing new. There was always some kind of bickering afterwards, as well as some gushing if someone did something particularly noteworthy (like Quill playing baseball with a piece of rebar and a grenade that one time), and it was no surprise that Harley became a part of it. Today may have been his first time on the field, but Tony had worked with him so Harley knew how to use the suit in emergencies. That's really what the suit was for for now, but eventually Harley would be a new addition to the team.

Stephen wasn't exactly happy, but he eventually relented when Tony said the suit was only going to be for emergencies until Harley was basically wearing it like a second skin and using it like Tony. Mama Bear will put his foot down with no doubt when it came to Diana though. Not that Tony wanted to put any of his kids in danger, but he didn't have a choice with Peter, and Harley was extremely stubborn. Thankfully Diana seemed content to stay behind with Cassie (and the Barton kids when they were visiting). Sometimes she got scared when her entire family had to go save the world for the millionth time, but Cassie was really good about calming her down and distracting her. The team taught her what to do in case the tower was in danger of being attacked while they were gone as well.

"You can't keep blowing your lid every time I get touched!" Scott grumbles as he steps through a portal that Stephen had opened and Quill huffs.  
"_You were hit by a plasma ray!_"  
"Oh please. I heard about the time you went into god mode when I tripped and knocked myself out." Scott glares at everyone. "You're not allowed to laugh."  
A few sniggers still went around the table anyway as they sat down to eat. "To be fair, I was already pissed off that time." Quill says.  
Clint grins. "I wanna hear about Tic-tac's klutz moment."  
"NO!"   
Stephen sighs and looks at Tony and motions toward his right arm. "How's the pain?"  
"Bearable until after dinner." Tony answers truthfully, and the sorcerer nods before turning his attention to his dinner and a book he seemingly pulled from nowhere. Which he probably did.

Leave it to Stephen to be able to read with all the talking and bickering going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that Pepper was Rescue. In my AU though, Tony made the suit for Harley. SARA is Harley's personal AI. For some reason the name Iron Lad just rubs me the wrong way so I chose to make Harley Rescue instead.


End file.
